De Toi à Moi
by Maaloween
Summary: - J'AI DIT NON ! Et descends de mes genoux, cette position est VRAIMENT angoissante !


_En vrac : OS / amitié (avec ambiguïté, parce qu'on aime ça ! xD) / Personnages OOC (juste un peu) / UA (parce que j'ai envie) / Rated K+ (à cause des vulgarités)/et je crois que j'ai tout dit... _

_Ceci est un (très) court OS que j'avais commencé à écrire il y a longtemps et que j'ai retrouvé récemment au fin fond me ma clé USB. Maintenant qu'il est fini et corrigé (promis, je me suis relue ! ), je me suis dit que je pouvais vous en faire profiter. Je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire et j'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir que moi à le lire._

_Sur ce : Bonne Lecture !:]_

* * *

**De toi à moi**

- Non.

- Comment ça non ?

- Non. Juste non.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Il y a bien une raison profonde et réfléchie, une raison que je pourrais argumenter et défendre. Je pourrais t'en parler pendant des heures, t'exposant le pour et le contre, te faire des diagrammes, te présenter des chiffres, des sondages et des articles de presse. Je pourrais même essayer de te persuader que mon point de vu est le meilleur et te rallier à ma cause. Mais ça serait une perte de temps et d'énergie -et Dieu sait qu'on en a jamais assez -, alors je me contenterai juste d'un « Non. ». C'est catégorique et non négociable.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Tu as écouté ce que je viens de dire ?

- C'est pas recevable comme explication ! Donne moi une raison au moins !

- Parce que.

- Parce que quoi ?

- J'ai pas envie.

- Bon, ok, je reformule : donne moi une _**BONNE**_ raison !

- C'est chiant.

- Mais encore ?

- C'est dangereux.

- Hein ? D'où t'as vu que c'était dangereux ? Il n'y a absolument rien de dangereux !

- Rester plus d'une heure sans interruption en ta compagnie est très néfaste pour la santé mentale et l'intégrité physique de toutes personnes assez suicidaire pour t'approcher dans un rayon de moins de cinq mètres.

- Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

- Complètement.

- Arrête ça !

- Arrêter quoi ?

- Ton petit jeu. Tu essayes de m'énerver pour que je te fasse la gueule et pouvoir être tranquille. Mais ça ne marchera pas, alors épargne ta salive de sale petit hypocrite.

- Tu sais que tu es absolument _adorable _quand tu es en colère ? Tes joues prennent une exquise couleur cerise, c'est tout à fais divin.

- Arrête de raconter des conneries ! Et je ne rougis pas !

- Tu devrais penser à respirer, ton teint passe de « Cerise fraîche » à « Tomate trop mûre ». Ce n'est pas très sexy.

- J'en ai rien à foutre d'être sexy !

- Ah bon ? Tu devrais mettre un chandail dans ce cas. Parce que je te jure que torse nu tu es _à croquer_.

- Tu sais que tu es chiant ?

- On me le dit souvent. Malheureusement pour toi, c'est incurable.

- Je suis sûr que tu pourrais faire des efforts. Ça ne serais pas bien compliqué, vu qu'actuellement tu n'en fais absolument _aucun _!

- Pas envie...

- Tu n'es qu'un _putain_ d'égoïste !

- Je sais.

- Ça ne te ferait pas de mal pourtant !

- Que veux-tu ? Dans ce monde il y a d'un côté les personnes respectables, qui font des efforts et qui se tiennent bien droit en société, et de l'autre il y a les connards qui profitent des efforts des autres. Je fais partie de la seconde catégorie, faudra t-y faire.

- T'es trop con.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

- Ne change pas de sujet !

- Tu es vraiment borné ! J'ai dit non !

- Allez ! On va bien s'amuser ! En plus elle est sympa !

- Tu rigoles ?! Cette fille est folle ! Aucune personne saine d'esprit...

- Oh, mais tu n'es plus une personne saine d'esprit.

- Comment ça ?

- Bah oui. Ça fais plus d'une heure et demi -sans interruption- que tu te trouves dans un rayon de moins de cinq mètres de moi. Ta santé mentale a du grandement en pâtir. Tu dois être fou à lier à l'heure qu'il est !

- Te fous pas de moi !

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai commencé. Allez, dit oui ! Pour moi ?

- Tu es collant !

- Tu n'imagine même pas à quel point !

- Dégage, tu me donnes chaud !

- T'es pas drôle ! Elle ne va pas te manger.

- Elle en serait capable !

- D'ailleurs, c'est d'elle dont tu parlais quand tu disais que c'était ''dangereux'' ?

- Elle est complètement tarée ! Et bête comme ses pieds en plus de ça, une vraiment blonde...

- Tu as quelque chose contre les blonds ?

- Ouais, ils sont casse-couilles !

- Je ne te permet pas ! Touts les blonds ne sont pas comme ça ! Regarde Temari ! Quoi que, si elle est chiante... Attends, je vais trouver... Tsunade ! Non, mauvais exemple... Heu... Deidara ?

- T'es pathétique mon pauvre.

- Et toi t'es chiant !

- Tu te répètes. Va falloir penser à enrichir ton vocabulaire.

- Ta gueule !

- Tu vois quand tu veux.

- Tu me saoul !

- Content de te faire autant d'effet

- Va te faire foutre !

- Volontiers.

- Ce que t'es con...

- C'est bon t'as fini ? Je peux finir de lire mon magazine ?

- C'est quoi ? Une revue cochonne ?

- Si tu es excité par la migration des Baleines Franche de l'Atlantique nord entre le golfe de Maine et la Floride, alors oui, c'est un magazine porno...

- Tu lis vraiment ce truc ?

- Hum hum.

-Tu es vraiment étrange comme mec.

- Je prends ça comme un compliment.

- Faut pas.

- Autre chose ?

- Viens.

- Où ?

- Fait pas le con, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Allez, ça ne va pas te tuer !

- Dans le doute...

- S'il te plaît ! Tu vas pas me laisser y aller tout seul quand même ?

- Si.

- Si tu viens, je te taille une pipe !

- J'AI DIT NON ! Et descends de mes genoux, cette position est _vraiment_ angoissante !

- Je déconne, détend- toi !

- Je serais plus détendu si tu arrêtais de vouloir me traîner à ta _putain_ de soirée ! Je n'irais pas, c'est clair ?!

* * *

- Allô, Ino ? C'est Naruto. Je t'appelle pour la fête. Ouais, c'est mort. Il ne veut pas venir, il n'y a rien à faire. Évidemment que j'en suis sûr ! J'ai passé près de deux heures à essayer de le convaincre, c'est une vraie tête de mule ! Mais il n'en a rien à foutre que ce soit ton anniversaire ! Je ne suis pas méchant, juste réaliste. Je n'y peux rien s'il te déteste moi ! Quoi, tu n'avais toujours pas capté ? On t'as déjà dit que tu étais lente d'esprit ? Jamais ? Une bonne chose de faîte. Quoi encore ? Non, je ne peux rien faire de plus ! Faut que je te le dises en quelle langue ? Je ne n'y peux rien s'il pense que tu es dépourvue de neurones et de charmes. Il ne... Oh la sal...

Sasuke ! Elle m'a raccroché au nez !

**Fin**

* * *

_Reviews !? x]_

_C'est la première fois que j'écris un texte uniquement composé de dialogue, alors j'aimerai avoir vos réactions, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises ! :)_


End file.
